Bucket List
by Kaoruhana
Summary: Because its only right that Kagome got to cross something off her bucket list for once.


**Hello everyone!**

**I've been updating a lot recently! (Well in the past 2 days) and its cause school's finally over. Anyway hope you enjoy this oneshot :)

* * *

**

"Bucket List"

Kagome walked into the restaurant, the only one on the street with a bar, sighing as she looked at the book in her hands. She was going to write off something on her bucket list today no matter what. Considering her present location however, the list in her hands could be narrowed down to three things: ask a guy out for the night, dance with a "hottie," or make out with a stranger at the bar. She immediately decided to not go with the third option, wondering what possessed her to write it on her bucket list before coming to the grim realization about her last two options.

"Kagome!" She didn't have much time to dwell on the realization as she turned her head to see Inuyasha sitting at a table with her friends. He had been her good friend during college and the three years following, and the person who gave her the bucket list. They were celebrating his birthday tonight and when Kagome had asked him what he wanted for his birthday the answer was simple:

_"Cross something off your damn bucket list for once!"_

And so here she was, list in hand, and making her way over to the table. She noticed Kikyo- Inuyasha's girlfriend, Sango, Miroku, Inuyasha, and a man she'd never met before seated at the table as Inuyasha stood up to hug her. She couldn't help but notice the striking resemblance that the man bore to Inuyasha.

"Kagome! Glad you could come!" Inuyasha slightly smelled of alcohol and Kagome shook her head not surprised that the frat-boy in him hadn't disappeared. Kikyo had managed to rein in some of his frat urges but you couldn't keep Inuyasha from his alcohol. She hugged him and wished him a happy birthday as he moved to introduce her to the man at the table.

"Sesshomaru- this is Kagome. Kagome, that's my half brother Sesshomaru, the one who's been in the states for the past ten years."

"Nice to meet you." Kagome replied taking a seat as Sesshomaru gave a non-committed nod in her direction. She was immediately bombarded with her choice on the bucket list and she sheepishly pointed out the two options she had narrowed down the list to. The group approved of her choices as Sesshomaru took a brief glance at the list. His eyebrows rose slightly in surprise as he skimmed the list- she seemed more intriguing and bold than he had at first pinned her for he realized looking at her choices.

"Kagome," Sango interrupted, looking at the bar, "I see a total cutie right there who you could ask out." Kagome turned to see the man, surprised to see him looking at her. He looked nice from where she was sitting but she would need to get closer to determine if he really was good looking.

"What are you waiting for?" Kikyo asked, pushing Kagome to go. "He's waiting for you!" Kagome nodded moving to the bar and sidling up to the man. She had to admit he was nice to look at- a fair build, a nice face, and shocking blue eyes.

Sesshomaru stood up moments after Kagome left, taking the list with him and putting it into his pocket. The group looked on wondering what he was up to as he tailed Kagome.

"Sesshomaru? Where you going?" Inuyasha called in vain as his brother ignored him. Sango and Kikyo each turned to the other with knowing looks- if this suggested what it did then they were going to support Kagome the entire way.

"Hello." Kagome began as she finally stood next to the man at the bar.

"Hello to you too." the man answered taking her right hand and planting a kiss on it. "Name's Kouga. May I know yours beautiful?" Kagome blushed slightly at the kiss. She was ready to answer him only to hear her name being called from behind her. Turning around she saw Sesshomaru and she looked at him in question as he moved closer to her.

"Sesshom-" she started only to be cut off as Sesshomaru placed his lips on hers. She stood shocked for all of three seconds before moving to wrap her arms around his neck and pull him closer. When he pulled away only seconds later she looked at him in confusion wondering what the kiss was about.

"What was that?" was all she managed looking into his face.

"I believe you can cross one thing off your list." Sesshomaru answered. Kagome blinked a few times as Sesshomaru spoke again. "You should start by asking me out _Ka-go-me."_ he continued enunciating every syllable of her name and making her shiver.

Kagome smiled, now that her mind was clear, and leaned up to whisper in Sesshomaru's ear. "We can leave now and still have fun- it's early."

"Agreed." Kagome placed a kiss on the corner of his jaw, moving to give Sango the keys to her car, and then following Sesshomaru out of the restaurant.

"Shit!" Kagome yelled three minutes into their drive. When Sesshomaru turned to look at her in question she hastily explained herself. "I left my bucket list back at the restaurant." Sesshomaru didn't say a word, inwardly smirking to himself and wondering how beneficial her list would be in dating her. From the looks of it so far, it would be very beneficial indeed.

* * *

**So what do you think? Granted its not the best, but I just had to write about the bucket list. A few weeks ago I crossed something off my list and it's an exhilerating experience! **

**Please review ^_^**

**Kaoruhana  
**


End file.
